Amiga mia
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Harry esta profundamente enamorado de su mejor amiga Hermione, esta a su vez ama a Draco ¿Que pasara si ella se enterase de los sentimientos de su amigo? One Shot basado en la cancion de Alejandro Sanz


_**Amiga mía**_

One Shot

_(Este es un One Shot basado en la canción de Alejandro Sanz, espero les guste y dejen algún review. Dedicado a Mario, mi amigo del foro de HL)_

Harry estaba en su habitación en la casa del Valle de Godric, había derrotado a Voldemort y había sobrevivido a la batalla, había visto morir a algunos amigos, a algunos enemigos, había visto la muerte esperando por alguno de los dos; Lord Voldemort o el, afortunadamente, el espectro de la guadaña había señalado a Tom Marvolo Ryddle como la persona que le seguiría al otro mundo.

Podría decirse que era afortunado, podía contar con sus amigos pero le faltaba algo, ese algo que mueve al mundo... ese algo que llaman amor

Había salido con Cho Chang un tiempo, luego fue novio de cierta pelirroja, la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo; antes de darse cuenta de quien había atrapado su corazón: Hermione Granger

Pero lo que no sabia el mundo, era que ese amor silencioso que le profesaba era opacado por la misma dueña de sus pensamientos: Hermione estaba profundamente enamorada de su antiguo enemigo: Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy era el peor enemigo que haya tenido Harry, no solo le había hecho la vida imposible durante siete años, ahora le robaba la ilusión de oír a Hermione susurrar su nombre, de decirle: Te amo... pues el corazón de la castaña ya tenia dueño

- Por que Harry ¿Por que de todas las personas que conozco tenia que enamorarme de él? – preguntó la chica una tarde de esas, en su casa, mientras le contaba que Draco aun

- Hermione por favor, no llores, sabes que yo estoy aquí contigo, siempre apoyándote – dijo Harry abrazándola contra su pecho, deseando ardientemente besarla, si, besarla hasta sentir que le faltase el aire, besarla y darle todo el amor que sentía por ella - Siempre

Besarla, acariciar su melena y sentir su perfume, sentir su cuerpo, compartir el calor de sus cuerpos, darle toda la seguridad y el amor que la chica siempre había soñado

Pero Hermione amaba a Draco, ese infeliz que no sabia valorar lo que tenia a su lado, ese infeliz que la humilló, que le hizo tantas cosas, al final Draco Malfoy había cambiado de bando y se unió a la Orden del Fénix. Así fue que surgió todo... así fue que nació el amor... de ambos

El de Hermione para Draco y el de Harry para su amiga... su amiga nada más

_** Flash Back**_

_- Harry... tengo que decirte algo... algo que tengo atravesado en la garganta...necesito decirlo ya – dijo Hermione una tarde apacible del mes de octubre, mientras ambos arreglaban la casa de Potter _

_- Dime Hermione – contestó Harry_

_- Yo... yo estoy enamorada de alguien... – empezó a decir la castaña_

_- ¿Si? – el corazón de Harry empezó a latir muy fuerte, la boca se le secó, sus pupilas se agrandaron y un extraño calor recorrió su cuerpo por completo... ella..._

_- Estoy enamorada de Malfoy... Draco Malfoy – terminó_

_Harry sintió que todo su mundo daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar... de él... de Malfoy_

_¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba con él? ¿Por qué se le negaba la posibilidad de que la castaña lo amara a el con la misma intensidad que el a ella? ¿Por que él tenia que conformarse con el titulo de mejor amigo? ¿Por qué?_

_Es demasiado injusto amar con todo el cuerpo y el alma y no ser correspondido... ser solamente el mejor amigo... solo amigos_

_- Hermione... yo... yo no se que decir..._

_- Se que Malfoy no me ve como una chica y nunca lo hará... ¿Por que? ¿Acaso nadie me ve como una mujer?_

_Harry sintió una mezcla extraña. Su corazón se rompía al ver a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo suspirar por otro... otro... ¿Por que otro? El la amaba y si siendo solo amigos hubiera dado sin dudar su vida por ella ¿Que no daría ahora que sabía que era la razón de su vida? ¿Que no buscaría con tal de darle la felicidad? Pero a la vez sabia que no era culpa de ella, en el amor no se manda, en el amor no se elige, en el amor simplemente se siente y se vive, la euforia, el deseo, el cariño... todo es el amor_

_- Yo... yo quisiera... – pero la voz de Harry se quebró ¿Como le decía que la amaba... que olvidara a Malfoy... que no lo viese a el como un amigo... que lo mirase como el hombre que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser su apoyo y su guía, que se abandonara en sus brazos que el estaría allí por ella siempre? _

_** Fin del Flash Back**_

Hermione seguía siendo su amiga... ¡Solo amiga! Que amarga es la vida, él, que moría por un beso... que suspiraba por ella todos los días, que murmuraba su nombre en sueños, que anhelaba sentir su cuerpo en la cama, a su lado, muriéndose de pasión por él todas las noches mientras hicieran el amor en su cama, dejándole impregnada su esencia

Harry tenia un cuaderno lleno de poesías que había escrito en nombre del amor a su musa... ese cuaderno que tenia sus iniciales... que se lo había regalado **_Ella,_** siempre ella.

Hermione desconocía esto, desconocía que su mejor amigo se moría por ella, que cada suspiro que salía de su boca de fresa era un suspiro que calaba hondo en su corazón, clavado como un puñal al saber que no era por el, sabiendo que ese pensamiento no era por el

¿Quien diría que la amistad se transformaba en pasión?

Pero el amor no sabe de lógica, no sabe distinguir entre adecuados y no adecuados, no distingue sexos ni creencias, no distingue nacionalidades, no distingue edades, no entiende de distancias, no distingue colores, razas ni nada ¿por que habría de distinguir entre amistad y amor?

También había compuesto una canción para ella, ¿quien dijo que el amor no es la mayor fuente de inspiración? ¿Quien dijo que el ser amado no es la musa inspiradora de el poeta que todos llevamos dentro? ¿Quién?

Abrió el cuaderno y halló el ultimo que escribió y se sentó un segundo a leerlo

_**No puedo negar que estas en mi pensamiento**_

**_Que en mi cabeza siempre andas rondando_**

_**¿Que hechizo has lanzado sobre mí?**_

_**Siento que lentamente vuelvo a caer**_

_**¿Por que no puedo olvidar y renegar que te conocí?**_

_**Eres alivio y amenaza**_

_**Algo de luz y esperanza**_

_**Eres calor cuando hace frío**_

_**El ímpetu de un gran río**_

_**Eres el fuego que todo lo toca**_

**_Eres la luz y me vuelves loco_**

_**Eres la pasión hecha mujer**_

_**El ardor de mis deseos**_

_**Eres el fuego que me enciende**_

_**Y despierta mis ensueños**_

_**Solo serás mi pasión arrolladora**_

_**Mi delirio de una hora**_

_**Mi fantasía a distancia**_

_**El objeto de mi ansia**_

_**La pasión es un fuego ardiente**_

_**Que hace delirar y se siente **_

_**El amor es una condena**_

_**Que me ata irremediablemente**_

_**Eres mi objeto mas anhelado**_

_**El sueño de mi pecado**_

_**Aunque no me has tocado**_

_**En mi mente me has devorado**_

_**Y todo lo has explorado**_

_**Me has arrastrado al placer**_

_**Y me he olvidado del deber**_

_**Has incendiado mi piel**_

_**En mi boca el sabor de tu miel**_

_**En mi cuerpo tus caricias**_

_**Y cada una de tus experticias**_

_**Han calado hondo en mi cuerpo**_

_**Aunque sea... solo en mi mente**_

_**Mi cuerpo te pertenece**_

_**En mis noches solitarias**_

_**Tu imagen calienta mi cama**_

**_En mis noches yo sueño y deseo_**

_**Nuestros cuerpos se unan en desenfreno**_

_**Hagamos el amor tantas veces**_

_**Que sienta tu ser llenándome el alma**_

_**Colmándome de placer y fuego**_

_**Complaciendo mis fantasías**_

_**No sabes cuanto te deseo**_

_**Esto ya no es un juego**_

_**Quiero seas mía en verdad**_

_**Quiero hacerlo en realidad**_

_**Quiero sentir tu calor**_

_**Quiero que demuestres tu ardor**_

_**Yo te enseñare mi pasión**_

_**Y juntos nos desbordaremos**_

_**Buscando algo que hoy no tenemos**_

_**Si la vida nos permite**_

_**Ese sueño lo cumpliremos**_

_**Fantasías de una pasión**_

_**Que surgió sin darnos cuenta**_

Cada vez que se sentía solo, que la añoraba, que su cuerpo temblaba de deseo por ella, que su cuerpo gritaba lo que su boca se negaba a decir, tomaba la guitarra y tocaba lentamente esa canción... esa canción que el amor le inspiró

Esa noche estaba en un bar, el bar de un amigo allí en Londres, junto con el y un par de amigos mas tocaban allí covers y demás, pero esa noche, la necesidad de soltar lo que tenia en su pecho le hizo tomar el micrófono

- Señoras y señores, vamos a tocar una canción que le compuse a alguien sumamente especial, con ustedes: **_Amiga mía_**

Se sentó en una silla alta y colocó la guitarra apoyada en sus piernas y empezó a rasguear mientras su voz se soltaba por fin

_**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
que me confesado entre copas  
que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche**  
**y que enloquece con cada botón que  
te desabrochas pensando en sus manos.  
Él no te ha visto temblar, esperando  
una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.  
Él no te ve como yo suspirando,  
con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
escucharme nombrarle. **_

**_¡Ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también.  
_**

Harry no podía evitarlo y saco el sentimiento que llevaba atragantado en su garganta desde hacia mucho, su voz se volvió mas melodiosa que de ordinario, sus ojos verdes se cerraban mientras la imaginaba allí, en el bar, oyéndole y sintiendo la misma fuerza de su pasión, la fuerza con la que cantaba a ella: Hermione

Imaginando su cuerpo, su piel, su boca, sus manos, su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos ¡La amaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies! Sin olvidar ese cabello... tan enmarañado y rebelde... ese que le daba ese toque de gracia tan propio de ella

_  
**Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,  
que es lo que a él le hace falta,  
llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.  
**_

Recordó el cuaderno de canciones olvidado en algún rincón de su habitación, ese cuaderno en el que la poesía se había transformado en música, la música se transformaba en sentimiento y en sentimiento se develaba como amor

¡Del cual ella no sabia aun que era la musa!

_  
**Amiga mía, ojala algún día escuchando mi canción,   
de pronto, entiendas que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia  
porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.  
Pero, perdona, amiga mía,  
no es inteligencia mi sabiduría;  
esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.  
No es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.  
**_

Harry se imaginó que ella estaba allí, sentía su presencia y es que de tanto anhelarle su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada, sabia que ella no querría que todos supieran que amaba a Draco Malfoy en silencio, sabia que ella no querría que el hablase de su dolor, de todo el amor que no era correspondido ¡Pero es que también era su historia!

Era tanto el dolor que sentía, ese dolor del amor no correspondido que sentía morir, sentía esa opresión en el pecho y unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero los hombres no lloran ¿Por que? No lo sabia pero en ese momento los ojos se le humedecieron sin poderlo evitar

_  
**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
que toda esta historia me importa   
porque eres mi amiga.  
**_

¡Mi amiga! Al cantar esa frase sentía que su corazón se partía ¿Acaso el podría aspirar a que ella fuese mas que su amiga? Su princesa encantada, la protagonista de sus sueños y fantasías... Como quería decirle la verdad... decirle que se moría por probar sus labios y besarlos como poseso ¡Sin importar nada! Solo ellos dos...

_  
**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
que me confesado entre copas  
que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche...  
**  
_Pero también sabía que esos labios no le pertenecían... eran de Draco aunque el no los tomara... eran de el los suspiros aunque el no se enterara, Hermione era de Draco Malfoy en cuerpo y alma. Aunque a Draco no le importaba y jamás había reclamado lo que era suyo y ambos lo sabían

A Draco no le importaron jamás los besos de la castaña. Ni siquiera existía en sus pensamientos. No era nadie para el.

¡Y Harry muriendo por ella! Y diciéndole al mundo entero todo! Aunque jamás ella se llegara a enterar

Y también debería decir que si estaba cantando eso... si estaba confesando a vox populi sus sentimientos para Hermione, era por las copas de mas que había bebido esa noche, no muchas pero las suficientes para tener valor de decirlo... aunque ella no estuviese allí, aunque ella jamás se enterase, el la amaba y lo decía cada letra de su canción. La amaba aunque solo fuera su amiga

_  
**Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,  
que es lo que a él le hace falta,  
llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.**_

Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
que toda esta historia me importa  
porque eres mi amiga.

Lo que Harry no notó era que alguien le tocaba el hombro al terminar de cantar y bajar de la tarima del Bar

- Eso fue algo muy hermoso Harry – dijo la persona, el aludido se volvió y encontró a la mujer dueña de todo: Hermione Granger estaba allí

Harry se impactó: ella se había enterado de que el frecuentaba ese Bar... ¿Como? ¿Como iba a el imaginarse que ella iría allí la misma noche que el abrió su corazón en una canción?

- Hermione! Yo... – Harry no sabia que decir, sinceramente quería gritarle que la amaba y estaba desesperado, desesperado por hacer real sus sueños con ella, desesperado por saberla suya, desesperado por saber que el era el objeto mas amado de la castaña

- No digas nada – dijo Hermione poniendo con suavidad, su índice en los labios del hombre para que no dijese nada – Ya comprendo todo

- ¿Que comprendes? ¿Que te amo? ¿Que ya no se como callarlo? ¿Que no quiero a mas nadie en mi vida que no seas tu? ¿Qué? – dijo el, soltando el vaso de Whiskey en la mesa

- Que comprendo ese terrible dolor que veía en tus ojos cuando yo lloraba por Draco – dijo ella bastante serena – Lo que aun no me explico es ¿Como pudo pasar?

- No preguntes por que surge el amor, eso es algo que no tiene explicación – dijo dándole quizás, el único beso de sus vidas – Solo sé que te amo y no pude callarlo más

**Fin** 

_**Claudia Granger**_

------------------------------------------------------婚-------------------------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado, esa poesía la escribí hace varios días, estaba algo inspirada y la inserté, es de mi completa autoría, al igual que el fic.

Este fanfic, repito, esta dedicado a un amigo muy especial: Mario, por toda la confianza que deposita en mí.

La canción es Amiga Mía de Alejandro Sanz y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, yo solo les uso como diversión

©laudia

Pampatar, 19 - 05 - 2006


End file.
